Espinas y Sangre
by Little-Writer99
Summary: Un noble vampiro encuentra sentimientos y sensaciones nuevos para él. Con la ayuda de sus iguales podrá darse cuenta de que son esas sensaciones, sin embargo no todo terminará del color de las rosas.
1. Chapter 1: Confussion

Disclaimer: Aviso que los personajes de Vampire Knight, así como sus respectivas historias personales no me pertenecen sino a Hino Matsuri, excepto por Tomoya y Yuri. También aviso que hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión.

Iujuu! Aquí va mi primer fanfic de Vampire Knight, lo hice en momentos de inspiración espero que les guste… Espero sus reviews, corríjanme lo que sea necesario porque me encantaría mejorar. Disfrútenlo y sin más vueltas aquí va…

* * *

**Espinas y Sangre**

Capítulo 1: _Cofussion_

Bien, mi mejor amiga: la _noche_. Mi hermana: la _luna_. Mi amante: la **Sangre**. Toda esta estupidez de enamorarse no entra en las cosas que soporto, soy un ser fuerte por lo que el dolor no supone un reto para mí, pero no puedo pensar siquiera en lo que sería pasar de nuevo por ese desgarre en el alma hecha jirones que tengo. Es la primera que vez que experimento un dolor tan agudo que no puede compararse a uno físico… Un golpe al hígado o una cirugía se quedan espectacularmente minúsculos a la par de esa daga en el corazón.

Pensarán que soy un estúpido por pensar así, pero una vez que viven lo que yo tuve que vivir no pensarían de esa manera.

Fue en clases de lengua extranjera que me percaté de la belleza misteriosa de la dama que conquistó mi mente y corazón y que aún estando en pedazos sigo amando. Yuri, una vampira noble de cabellera larga y color negro como la noche y ojos verdes. De más esta decir que tiene la piel blanca como la nieve al igual que todos los que estamos en este salón ya que como mencioné antes todos somos seres de la noche: Vampiros. Seres cuyo único fin, en mi opinión, es beber sangre y vivir mucho tiempo. Soy un vampiro noble, es más varios aquí lo son y andan en grupos alrededor de nuestro presidente del dormitorio: Kaname Kuran y su princesa: Yuuki Kuran. Sin embargo a pesar de mi respeto hacia ellos no se me antoja andar revoloteando a su alrededor y tratando de entrar a su círculo de lealtad porque no deseo depender de la aceptación de ninguno de los dos.

En fin, no es el tema en el cual me voy a centrar por lo que voy a continuar. Yuri se levantó a recoger los deberes en nombre del profesor y al pasar por mi mesa tropezó con la alfombra que recubría el suelo y tiró todo lo que había recogido hasta ese momento. Chasqueé la lengua y me arrodille enfrente de ella para ayudarla. Ahora pensarán: ¿Porqué diantres siendo vampira no pudo ser más ágil? Yo tampoco lo supe hasta poco después… Bueno, continuando… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, sí… La ayudé y luego de chequear que esté bien le pregunté si no quería que la ayudase. A lo que me respondió:

- Como quieras, pero me vendría bien una mano. Arigato Tomoya-san

Era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz tan melodiosa y dulce. Acto seguido tomé los papeles que se amontonaban en sus manos y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que camine delante de mí.

Al cabo de uno minutos los papeles habían duplicado su tamaño y peso en mis brazos, me apresuré a dejarlos en el escritorio del profesor y al hacerlo se me cayó una pluma que había pertenecido a mi abuelo. Me puse en cuclillas para recogerlo pero una mano se me adelantó, una mano de dedos largos y níveos tomó con delicadeza la pluma negra y dorada y me la entregó. Yuri había sido más rápida.

En eso pasó algo que en mi vida había pensado en experimentar. Sus dedos rozaron mi palma y me causaron tal escalofrío que me quedé tieso. Me costó unos eternos segundos en volver a la realidad. Fue como una corriente eléctrica.

- Bonita pluma, nunca pude aprender a escribir con ellas. Siempre termino manchando todo. – dijo Yuri con una sonrisita vergonzosa

- Si, al principio pasa eso. Una vez que descubrí los trucos fue más fácil. – le devolví la sonrisa – Gracias por levantarla por mí

- No, de nada. Gracias a vos por ayudarme con los papeles. – se levantó de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla su mero contacto me dejó sin aliento.

Tres personas se dieron cuenta de ello y una de ellas se acercó a hacérmelo saber mientras la ojiverde se deslizó por un costado y se fue.

- Umm… Te gusta ¿no es así? – dijo Yuuki Kuran con una sonrisa infantil

- Yuuki, no deberías ser tan curiosa… - dijo su hermano mayor, quien con el rostro serio no lograba ocultar una sonrisita

- No seas tan rígido Onii-san… Takuma-kun, tu si me entiendes ¿no? – dijo la castaña esperando aprobación del rubio detrás de ella

- Perdón Yuuki, Kaname tiene razón… - dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros

La menor de los Kuran volvió a mirarme con esos ojos color chocolate y me repitió la pregunta anterior a lo que yo respondí:

- No sé… No voy a mentirle Yuuki-sama, honestamente no sé… - dije agachando mi cabeza

- Por favor, dime Yuuki… - a tal comentario el presidente del dormitorio volvió su expresión seria, al parecer no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la rápida confianza que depositó en mi ser.

- No creo que a Kaname-sama le agrade que lo haga, si me permitís. Debo retirarme. – incliné mi cabeza en señal de saludo

- A mi hermano no debería importarle… Y no, no te lo permito… - miró de reojo al pelinegro detrás de ella y sonrió con picardía – ¿Me acompañarías a dar una vuelta a tomar aire fresco?

- Si me lo permiten lo haré – miré al sangre pura, quién no daba respuesta

- Ve tranquilo – dijo Takuma que luego de responder a Yuuki se había quedado contemplando divertido las reacciones de su amigo

La princesa pura sangre me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia las afueras del edificio. Supongo que les debe haber surgido otra incógnita: ¿Por qué diablos les dije al principio que prefería no andar con el grupo del purasangre y ahora estaba caminando con su hermana? Simple, a pesar de que no tengo ningún interés en formar parte de su círculo de lealtad me llevo bien con la mayoría de ellos. ¿La mayoría? Ajá... No soporto a Aidou Hanabusa… Trata a las damas como si fuesen una mera diversión.

En fin, llegamos a una fuente cercana en la que mi acompañante se sentó. Me invitó a imitarla y esperé a que ella haga las preguntas. Mientras ella pensaba me limité a mirar nuestro alrededor, la noche se cernía sobre la academia dejando tras de sí jirones de nubes entornando espacios vacíos llenos de estrellas blancas y puras. Rodeada de un grupo numeroso de ellas y a medio tapar por una nube rebelde la luna nos sonreía invitándonos a disfrutar de su compañía. Sonreí, pensando cuanto me gusta ese momento del día, cuando todo es oscuro. Por alguna razón, me causaba cierta emoción. Lo mismo las tormentas, cuyos truenos eran la melodía que me acunaba y cuyos relámpagos rasgaban el firmamento.

Yuuki me sacó de mi ensimismamiento con un comentario bastante sutil, a diferencia de lo que había dicho sin tapujos en el salón de clases.

- Es bonita… Y gentil, que yo me haya enterado. No serías ningún tonto si te hubieras enamorado de ella

- Perdóneme princesa, pero todavía no puedo saber a ciencia cierta si me gusta. Menos puedo saber si me he enamorado

- Llámame Yuuki, me abruma el trato formal. A pesar de tu confusión, noté no solo yo sino también mi hermano y Takuma tu reacción al simple toque de ella – dijo con paciencia

- Prin… - la aludida me miró significativamente – Yuuki, pero todavía es muy temprano para saberlo.

- Entonces puedo acelerar un poquito las cosas, ¿no crees? – dijo ella con una sonrisa espléndida ya que había accedido a llamarla por su nombre de pila

- Si me lo permite, voy a esperar un poco más… Quiero ver que sucede si mantengo el contacto con ella…

- Podríamos tomar un café la semana que viene, si las cosas van en aumento, es decir tus reacciones van en aumento, podemos volver a charlar… Voy a llevar a Takuma si te parece, es un buen consejero. – me sonrió con confianza y se levantó de su lugar

- Claro – le devolví la sonrisa y me paré también – Gracias Yuuki, espero no causar molestias ni a ti ni a Kaname-sama… Después de todo no se veía muy conforme con el trato que me daba…

- Es un poco… Sobre protector… Pero lo quiero con el alma y sabe muy bien que se cuidarme sola… Hace poco nos volvimos a reunir como familia entonces es comprensible que tenga esas reacciones así…

Luego de esa pequeña charla, saludé a mi nueva amistad y me dirigí con ella a los dormitorios de la Luna, en silencio… Cuando se abrieron las puertas, la princesa Kuran corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano sentado de espaldas a la puerta en un sillón de cuero y le abrazó, su hermano (al parecer aliviado de que no haya pasado nada de lo que el falsamente temía) depositó un casto beso en los labios de su prometida. A su lado, Takuma Ichijou me sonrió y se dio vuelta de nuevo para continuar con su debate con Ruka y Aidou quienes enojados le discutían cual era el mejor manga, a lo que claramente iban perdiendo por mucho.

Finalmente, cuando pude entrar a mi cuarto en el que, gracias a que los alumnos de la clase nocturna éramos impares, vivía solo. Me senté en el escritorio para terminar los deberes y poder tirarme en la cama. Pero no hubo caso, no era capaz de terminar un simple ejercicio de matemáticas ya que su voz y la sensación de tenerla detrás de mí me acosó durante todo el tiempo que estuve frente a la hoja cuadriculada y el lápiz. Por eso mismo decidí que tomar un baño sería la mejor manera de despejarme, me despojé de mis ropas y las dejé sobre la silla del escritorio. Prendí la ducha y luego de que encontré la temperatura adecuada me metí sin dar muchas vueltas. Luego de asearme decidí llenar la bañera y quedarme un rato para pensar. Como noble, poseo un poder que en mi caso es el de controlar el agua a mi antojo, esto también implica manejarla o convertirla a sus tres estados: sólido, líquido o gaseoso. Por ello mismo y para concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean esos ojos verdes empecé a tomar un poco de agua y moldearla con movimientos suaves para formar una rosa… Me tomó mucho tiempo y luego de lograr un resultado realista la congelé.

Para cuando terminé ya era casi de día. Salí del baño con la rosa de hielo en la mano, me vestí con mucha parsimonia y luego de dejarla dentro del mini-refrigerador que tenía me acosté en la cama. Dejándome a merced del sueño, sabiendo que allí también me perseguirían esos ojos verdes, sabiendo que allí su voz me acosaría como lo había hecho recién… Pero no me importaba, porque seguramente allí podría darme cuenta de muchas cosas de las que despierto estaría demasiado adormecido para notarlas… ¿Irónico no?

* * *

Wiii, espero que les haya gustado… Yo quedé bastante satisfecha de mi trabajo… Dejen reviews si quieren más.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, solo la trama y los personajes principales.

Buuueno, aquí viene el segundo… Antes de que lo lean sepan que no tengo nada en contra de Hanabusa Aidou, pero si todo es como a mi me gusta no tiene sentido ni retos… Disfruten… Here we go!

Espinas y Sangre

Capítulo 2: Time

Una vez más me desperté, aunque no abrí los ojos podía sentir como los últimos rayos de sol, que se colaban por entre un huequillo entre cortinas, acariciaban mi rostro con una dulzura cruel. Poco a poco me incorporé con pereza y abrí mis ojos. Moví lentamente mis extremidades y me levanté de mi cama. Llevé a cabo mi rutina de aseo usual y me calcé el uniforme blanco y endemoniadamente lleno de broches y botones.

Cuando abrí mi heladera personal para sacar agua fresca donde disolver una pastilla de sangre me di con la rosa de hielo finamente moldeada de anoche. Los recuerdos y las sensaciones de confusión me golpearon con aspereza en la cara, los ojos verdes volvieron a aparecer ante mí como si fuesen dos fantasmas. Olvidé por completo la tarea de alimentación matutina, cerré la puerta del pequeño aparato con más fuerza de la necesaria y me dirigí a recoger mis papeles y apuntes, de entre los que se encontraban la tarea de matemáticas que no había podido realizar. Me limité a pensar las distintas excusas que podría darle al profesor.

Como si fuese un ente sin vida, abrí automáticamente la puerta y salí al pasillo. Mientras caminaba sin apuro, bajando escaleras y caminando por los numerosos pasillos de la mansión absurdamente enorme, me acordé del acuerdo que había hecho con la princesa Kuran. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una completa estupidez. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para sacarme esa duda?

Tenía una semana para darme cuenta yo solo de lo que pasaba, pero no había pasado casi nada… Era lo más frustrante de todo, con simples roces ya me hice "La Película" de todo… Capaz que era una cosa endemoniadamente simple y yo aquí como estúpido pensando en las más complejas historias y elucubrando planes aún más ridículos.

En fin, lo hecho esta hecho. Tengo que averiguar sobre mi mismo lo que pueda y hacerme cargo de la situación.

Mientras hablaba mentalmente conmigo mismo trastabillé con los últimos escalones de la última escalera que ya me dejaba en planta baja, listo para salir de ese lujoso lugar. Tuve que agarrarme del pasamano, le tomé fuerza de más e hice que se astillara un poco. Eso no detuvo el hecho de que haya caído sentado en la alfombra que forraba el salón. Todos estaban conteniendo las risas, yo mismo estaba a punto de reírme porque me haya gustado o no mi caída había sido tonta y torpe.

Una mano delicada tomó la que seguía estando en el pasamano y me instó a levantarme. Cuando me di cuenta miraba esos orbes verdes, perdido en ellas como si fuese un mar. Me ahogaba en ellos y nadie se daba cuenta, todo se desvaneció a mí alrededor o simplemente no le presté más atención. Para mí no existía otra cosa más interesante y cautivadora que aquellas esmeraldas.

¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – Escuché un lejano susurro – ¡Tomoya-san! – mis oídos dejaron de pitar y me dí con la afligida cara de Yuri

Ah… Si… Estoy… Bien – dije demasiado confuso para dar una respuesta mejor

Ella me sonrió y soltó mi mano, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del calor que recorría el lugar donde me había tocado. Bien, las pruebas para mi emocionómetro iban de diez. Solo tenía que procurar seguir accidentándome cuando ella esté cerca. _Búscate otro plan tonto…_ Y ese fue mi conciencia damas y caballeros, recién ahora viene a aparecer el desgraciado.

Alguien tocó mi hombro con suavidad, me dí vuelta y encontré a Yuuki, quien me guiño un ojo e hizo un gesto con el pulgar indicando que iba bien. Sentí como, por primera vez, un calor sofocante me invadía desde la punta de mis pies hasta la coronilla. La sangre ascendía desesperada a mi rostro y tuve que darme vuelta para ocultarlo. Le di la espalda a la princesa Kuran muy poco cortésmente y salí de la mansión apuradamente.

Ya fuera del edificio me dí cuenta de la niñería que acaba de cometer. Me iban a castigar, le acabo de dar la espalda a la novia de Kaname Kuran de la forma más atrevidamente posible, hubiese faltado que la sobrara. No le tengo miedo a Yuuki para nada, pero se que su querido hermano no es el más misericordioso y que ella accediera a cederme su confianza y la trate así. Dios, esto no era bueno…

Mientras caminaba apurado por el pasillo para poder sentarme por ahí unos minutos y respirar con tranquilidad, me alcanzó a quien menos tenía ganas de toparme… Hanabusa Aidou, se plantó enfrente de mí con una expresión digna de burlar, pero a sabiendas que no me había portado de la mejor manera con anterioridad elegí por cruzar los brazos y adoptar una expresión seria.

¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer listillo?

No me vengas con tus reproches Aidou, no eres el vampiro más obediente ni más prudente…

No saques a flote lo que hice… ¿Sabes lo que acabas a de hacer? Le diste la espalda a Yuuki-sama, es una enorme falta de respeto a un sangre pura genio

Miren quién habla… Nadie ha sido tan castigado como Hanabusa Aidou, de toda la clase nocturna eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, hazle un favor a tu orgullo y déjame, luego iré a disculparme con Yuuki… Si eso te hace desaparecer de mi vista, con gusto lo haré. Ahora vete, no me des razones para empezar una pelea.

¿Desde cuándo un noble como tú le dice "Yuuki" a la princesa Kuran?

Desde que ella me lo permite – dije triunfante, pasé por el costado del rubio y seguí caminando

Me senté bajo la copa de un árbol y pensé en terminar lo que pudiese de mis deberes. Saqué un portaminas y las hojas cuadriculadas y empecé con el primer ejercicio. Antes de que me de cuenta ya estaba en el último. Me puse a verificarlos y la mayoría estaban bien por lo que, satisfecho, guardé todo y esperé. La clase estaba unos metros más allá de mi ubicación, dirigidos por Kaname Kuran y su hermana. Cuando llegaron donde yo estaba, me puse detrás de Yuuki. Su hermano me miró de reojo y pude darme cuenta de que el había visto mi gesto para con su amada.

Yuuki, perdón… No es momento para explicarte y aunque pudiese no tiene excusa… - le susurré al oido

No hay problema, y mal te pese yo sé porqué lo hiciste… Te sonrojaste… - dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Me quedé serio y no dije una palabra más. Seguí caminando y luego de pasar por el amontonamiento de humanas tratando de recibir una mirada de nosotros empezaron las clases.

Más ese día no pasó nada más de lo que pudiese parecer relevante para la tarea que me había prometido cumplir. Fue suficiente con el desliz de esa noche.

Los siguientes fueron de bien en mejor o de mal en peor, según como lo vean. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos sentía que nadaba en un mar de piedras preciosas, ahogándome pero no había angustia ni desesperación. Cada vez que hablaba con ella me perdía en el sonido de su voz, que cruelmente me dejaba en un estado poco racional. Cada vez que me rozaba sentía arder la parte que tocaba, como si mil anguilas me electrocutaran. Me sentía un chiflado, sentía que todos me veían como un chiflado.

Recuerdo un beso en la mejilla, en unos de los últimos días que tuve para darme cuenta solo. Es algo que en este momento, con solo recordar la sensación que me provocó no se si echarme a llorar por imbécil o sentir felicidad por la dicha que me dio en ese momento. Era un viernes, me encontraba sentado en un sillón con otros nobles, sin entablar ninguna conversación ya que mi atención la acaparaba un libro viejo. De reojo, vi como Yuri bajaba las escaleras con un pequeño bolso y vestida casualmente sin dejar de lucir bella con una camisa beige que iba por dentro de una pollera negra hasta por encima de las rodillas y zapatos negros. Parecía una mujer que iba a una reunión de negocios. Dejé que se me acercara por si mi presencia no era la que ella requería en esos momentos. Se acercó a la puerta y se dio vuelta, pronunció mi nombre y dejé mi libro para luego levantarme y dirigirme hacia ella con un paso apurado.

Cuando llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba me pidió que la acompañe hasta el coche que la esperaba fuera de la academia. Recorrimos el camino lleno de árboles que, en la penumbra, parecían oscuros seres. La vampira a mi lado caminaba decidida y hasta con cierto enojo, despedía una tensión palpable. No pude entender porque se iba durante el fin de semana hasta que a mitad del camino comentó:

Tengo una reunión de negocios… Debo suplantar a mi madre ya que la señorita cometió un error y tiene miedo de que le reprochen algo… Al reproche lo recibiré yo… Cobarde… - Yuri hablaba molesta y a la última palabra la mencionó en susurro pero completamente audible

No tenías porqué aclararlo… Pero gracias por hacerlo… - la miré y le sonreí para infundirle tranquilidad

Allí me di cuenta de que su perfil, bañado en la blanca y pura luz de la luna, parecía irreal. Era linda, una noble de muy lindas facciones, pero había algo en como su pelo y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del satélite que me dejaron sorprendido. Para cuando ella volvió a decir algo, ya nos encontrábamos en el portón de entrada de la academia. Este se alzaba imponente frente a nosotros. Detrás de el se encontraba un coche oscuro de vidrios tintados.

Yuri sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta de metal. Salió y yo por detrás de ella.

Perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí y tener que soportarme con mis problemas… - dijo apenada

No tuve que soportarte y no tienes porque disculparte. No me molesta en absoluto estar contigo… - esto provoco un leve sonrojo en la morocha

Gracias – me sonrió con gentileza y depositó las llaves en mi mano, tendría que dárselas a Kaname

En ese precioso momento ella se acercó a mí y sus labios presionaron contra mi mejilla dulcemente. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, sentí como las rodillas fallaban pero mi peso disminuía haciéndome sentir que flotaba en la nada.

Yuri se metió en el auto y se alejó en un chirrido de ruedas. Entré en los territorios de la academia y tras cerrar el portón con parsimonia recorrí el camino arbolado hasta la mansión. Me resulto completamente raro hacerlo en compañía solamente de mi aura y el susurrar de las hojas con el viento. El crujir de las ramas y mis zapatos chocando contra el asfalto cortaban el silencio absoluto que me circundaba.

Lo único que perduraba y hasta ahora perdura es la sensación que me deja el haber estado cerca de ella. Esa sensación de absoluta paz y la tranquilidad de encontrarse acompañado. El tiempo pasa, las sensaciones perduran…

Y aquí va el segundo capítulo de Espinas y Sangre… Dejen reviews onegaii!


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee

Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los protagonistas, no me pertenecen sino a Hino Matsuri. La trama de la historia es totalmente mía.

Buuuenooooo! Nuevo capítulo, me demoré más de lo que quería ¬¬ Pero bueno entre el comienzo de clases, llegar molida a la noche y dormir siesta no se me dió jejeje... Les repito que no tengo nada en contra de Hanabusa es más, me encanta y es de los personajes que más me gustan pero necesitaba algún pequeño enemigo para el protagonista jejeje... Pero don't worry tengo algo preparado ;)

Ahora sí a lo nuestro, espero les guste y dejen reviews please!

* * *

**Espinas y Sangre**

Capítulo 3: Coffee

Lluvia… Rayos… Eso hubo luego de que Yuri se fuera… Amé cada partícula de agua que se colaba por entre las persianas. Solo cuando la resolana asomó por entre la tormenta consideré acostarme. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo, así que retomé la lectura del libro viejo.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas logré cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco, como era fin de semana mi prioridad no era descansar. Al contrario, yo aprovechaba para poder desvelarme.

"…_Oscuridad… Término subjetivo…Sin luz no hay oscuridad y sin oscuridad no hay luz… El, un ser oculto entre las penumbras de su pasado… Masoquista, todos lo somos en algún grado pero no puedo decir cuanto lo era este personaje…" _Leía un párrafo muy interesante cuando tocaron la puerta. Pegué un salto sobre la butaca y luego de prender mi camisa parcialmente toqué el pomo de la puerta y lo giré.

En el umbral de mi pieza se encontraba Yuuki, con una camisa que supuse era del uniforme y unos pescadores que por lo visto eran de su pijama. Me sonrió inocentemente y pude descifrar en su mirada una picardía casi imperceptible. Le devolví la sonrisa confusamente y antes de que pudiera articular palabras levantó una mano instándome a no decir nada.

- Vine medio en pijamas para decirte que mañana o mejor dicho más tarde iremos a tomar un café al pueblo con Takuma, ya se cumplió la semana… - dijo suavemente

- Lo prometido es deuda – dije esbozando media sonrisa y haciendo ver que no tenía posibilidades de discutir ni rebatirle nada

- Exacto, tuve que engatusar a mi hermano para dejarme salir… Creo que se sintió más cómodo y seguro sabiendo que Takuma venía con nosotros… - explicó pensativa, como recordando la escena

- Supongo que no causé ningún problema ¿no? De más está decir que fui muy poco caballero al darte la espalda así esta noche… No tengo excusas, permíteme que te repita mis más sinceras disculpas, me agarraste con la guardia baja – finalicé con una sonrisa de lado

- Si, tengo esa mala costumbre de aparecer en los momentos incómodos de las personas… - sonrió como una niña – Bueno, debo irme… Prometí a Kaname que me dormiría temprano. Entonces nos vemos más tarde, quiero que estés a las siete y media en el vestíbulo. – me guiñó un ojo y me saludó al estilo militar, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó dando saltitos

Cerré la puerta y a la vez que me dirigía al sillón, donde antes había estado leyendo, desprendía mi camisa de nuevo. Me senté de manera que mis pies quedaran sobre uno de los apoya brazos y mi cabeza cómodamente sobre el otro. La poca luz de la luna se perdía de cuando en cuando por los jirones de nube que jugaban con ella. En esos momentos, en los que la luna de poco me servía me perdía en mi lectura y volvían a acosarme y perseguirme los mismos fantasmas de siempre. Luego de lo que supongo fueron dos horas me entregué a la nada, a la obscura y acogedora nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude ver poco y nada. El libro se encontraba a la mitad de mi cara, tapándome parcialmente los ojos. Me lo saqué de encima perezosamente y la vista se dirigió hacia el reloj despertador encima de la mesilla de luz. Eran las cinco de la tarde, los rayos del sol daban su último espectáculo del día antes de morir tras el horizonte y dar paso a su reina. Cerré las cortinas rápidamente antes de que el astro rey hiriese mi piel y ojos. Cuando hube terminado me desvestí para tomar un baño, tenía tiempo antes de salir con Yuuki e Ichijou.

Cuando me sumergí en las cristalinas aguas calientes pude sentir como mi cuerpo volvía a experimentar esa sensación de encontrarse completo. Ya les comenté que mi elemento es el agua y lo manejo a mi antojo. Su mero contacto es gratificante y me hace sentir que me fundo en el. Cuando supuse que de ser humano ya estaría arrugado, me levanté y examiné mi desnudez frente a un espejo mientras me secaba lentamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que no podría existir criatura más salvaje y poco humana que el vampiro. Pero sin profundizar demasiado, me limité a quedar en ese concepto poco claro. Salí del baño envuelto en una toalla verde y busqué en mis cajones una muda de ropa informal.

Luego de elegir una camisa azul, una remera negra lisa y unos jeans, saqué de debajo de mi cama un par de zapatillas y me calcé todo. Revolví mi pelo con una toalla seca y al ver que ya no mojaba ni chorreaba gotas de agua tomé mi móvil de la mesa de luz y salí por la puerta con destino a cumplir mi promesa.

Al llegar al vestíbulo me senté en los sillones y esperé cinco minutos en los que vi pasar a Hanabusa con Akatsuki, Rima y por defecto Senri. Saludé a todos con un movimiento de la cabeza y el único que no se atrevió ni siquiera a sobrarme fue el rubio de ojos turquesa que pasó rozando mis rodillas. No pude contener una risilla así como el tampoco pudo contener un bufido. Pasados esos minutillos Yuuki bajó con Takuma, ambos vestidos de la misma manera informal, Yuuki con un sencillo vestido naranja y sandalias negras y Takuma con una camisa blanca con rayas negras, unos jeans y zapatillas.

Me levanté y me acerqué a saludarlos. Pensé que Kaname-sama no bajaría sabiendo que perdería los estribos, pero son solo elucubraciones sin sentido que no tienen lugar en este relato.

- Buenas noches – dijo Takuma con su habitual tono educado

- ¡Buenas! – exclamó Yuuki como una niña

- Gracias por venir Ichijou, supongo que Kuran-sama no hubiese permitido a Yuuki salir si no era con tu compañía – agradecí con sinceridad

- Llámame Takuma, no tienes porqué agradecerlo Tomoya-san. – sonrió el rubio

- Y de todas maneras mi hermanito me hubiese dejado ir, solo que si íbamos con Taku-chii, no sufriría un ataque de estrés… - sonrió la castaña con diversión

- Se ve que te divierte cambiar los estados de ánimo de Kaname-sama – dije conteniendo una sonrisa

- No sabes cuanto… - dijeron Takuma y Yuuki a coro

Entre risas y frases incómodas referidas a lo que yo esperaba pudiésemos hablar llegado al café, recorrimos el bosque que circundaba a la academia con mucha parsimonia. Yuuki se detenía para mirar algunas florcillas silvestres, Takuma caminaba a mi lado silbando una melodía y yo me limitaba a mirar y analizar cada bello detalle de la recién entrada noche. Mis ojos, acostumbrados a la penumbra absoluta, me permitían deleitarme con los detalles de la naturaleza.

A medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, las luces del pequeño pueblo nos deslumbraban y me obligaron, en un primer momento, a entornar los ojos y enfocar bien los objetos a mí alrededor. Una mano fina y suave como la seda, pero firme agarró mi muñeca con avidez y el rubio y yo nos vimos arrastrados por Yuuki hacia una cafetería con coloridos pasteles en la vidriera. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la castaña empujó la puerta de vidrio y rápidamente eligió una mesa para los tres. Nuestro acompañante, por no decir niñera, empujó la puerta lentamente como si estuviese conteniendo su fuerza y me invitó a entrar.

Al pasar el umbral del negocio pude oler sin ningún problema, café amargo y menta. Respiré hondo, como quien quiere calmar su mente y me dirigí con Takuma hacia donde la purasangre nos esperaba con expresión infantil. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba y me senté para luego colocar mis manos encima de la mesa y mirarlas como si no hubiese otra cosa más interesante. Una moza se nos acercó y tomó nuestra orden mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con Takuma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría atraer la atención del rubio pasó a sonreírme a mí sin mucho éxito. Era linda, para qué negarlo, tenía una piel morena tersa y unos ojos almendrados color miel además de un pelo negro que llevaba atado en una larga trenza. Mas no pudo atraer mi atención hiciese lo que hiciese.

Tras pedir un café con leche, un cortado para Takuma y un batido de fresas con bocadillos de chocolate, Yuuki hizo acto de presencia. Rozó mis manos con sus dedos y por instinto miré hacia donde ella estaba. La encontré con un rostro serio poco común en ella, ahora sí parecía una vampira purasangre y para ser sincero era un poco aterradora, no tanto como su prometido pero en un grado que ningún noble podría llegar a provocar. Dejé que ella empezara la conversación pues no sabía a donde quería llegar ni cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Tomoya-kun prometiste llegar a una conclusión al final de la semana. ¿Lo lograste? – dijo con un tono amable pero que denotaba cierta gravedad al asunto

- Si, definitivamente me gusta. Nunca había sentido algo tan confuso, frustrante y agradable a la vez. – dije mirando por la ventana, evitando en lo posible hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los vampiros que me acompañaban

- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó el ojiverde

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a dar un paso adelante? – mi voz sonaba innecesariamente asustada

- No me vas a decir que un noble como tú está asustado de declararse… - hice silencio

- Pareces un crío – dijo con voz monótona la vampiresa

- No es que esté asustado – repliqué con voz firme – No me siento seguro

- Haber… Tenés ojos celestes, cabello parecido al de Shiki, medís 1.80, buen físico, caballero y ese toque misterioso y etéreo que nos envuelve a los nobles y sangrepuras. ¿De qué sentirías inseguridad? – Yuuki parecía a punto de perder la cordura

- Yuuki-chan – susurró el rubio tocando la muñeca de su protegida

- Perdón pero es verdad – había una nota de enfado en su voz

Llegué a la conclusión de que mi compañera tenía razón. No tenía porqué tener miedo ni sentirme inseguro, ahora que pasé por todo ello me doy cuenta de que el solo decir que me sentía inseguro fue una estupidez propia de lo que sería un adolescente humano. Cuando di cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho volvió a mi esa horrible sensación de sentir mis mejillas arder. Miré rápidamente hacia la ventana haciendo uso de la descortesía. Yuuki soltó una risilla y puedo apostar a que Takuma sonrió de lado.

- Voy a confesármele cuando llegue… - dije murmurando hacia la ventana

- Solo unos cuantos consejos – Ichijou apoyó con suavidad su taza en el platillo de porcelana y me miró con seriedad – Yuri es seria, es decir, si tiene una relación va a ser seria. No va a ser un pasatiempo, no juegues con ella.

- Quédate con ella cuando notes que está mal, su familia no está bien económicamente y a menudo eso le provoca una tensión y preocupación bastante importante – agregó la castaña

Entre consejo y consejo, desde los más importantes a los que rallaban en lo absurdo ya se hicieron las nueve y media de la noche. Pagamos la cuenta e ignorando chicos y chicas de miradas poco disimuladas salimos del café el cual ahora estaba abarrotado de gente y olores que preferíamos evitar.

El camino de vuelta fue incluso más interesante que el de ida. Todo cuanto nos rodeaba estaba bañado por la pobre luz de la luna. Las flores, antes coloridas, ahora parecían mariposas oscuras y góticas. Luciérnagas salían de entre los arbustos a los costados del sendero y se mostraban en forma de motas de luz en el medio de la oscuridad intrigante.

Al llegar a los Dormitorios de la Luna vimos sentados a Kaname Kuran con una expresión que en vano trataba de esconder su preocupación, Akatsuki Kain mirando con aprensión a Ruka Souen, Rima Touya compartiendo chocolates con Senri Shiki y Aidou Hanabusa moviendo con aburrimiento una copa de agua con una pastilla experimental disolviéndose. La puerta crujió al abrirse y Kaname dio un respingo en su lugar mirando tranquilizado a su pequeña hermana sonriente. Se levantó con soltura y caminó resueltamente hacia nosotros. Pude sentir como su aura, más poderosa que de costumbre, se extendía y me rozaba amenazante. Supuse que cuando consideró oportuno me la quitó de encima, dando lugar a mis pulmones de respirar aire fresco y no cargado de energía y caliente. Sonrió de lado, satisfecho y abrió la boca para hablar:

- Mis disculpas, no me porté adecuadamente con anterioridad – inclinó la cabeza

- Yo tampoco lo hice, mis disculpas – imité su gesto y pude notar como los nobles que nombré anteriormente abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Hanabusa dejaba caer su copa

- Gracias por cuidar de Yuuki – sus ojos denotaban tranquilidad aunque todavía cierta reservación

- No hay porqué – me limité a contestar aquello, iba a agregar que me sentía cómodo con su presencia pero sería una muestra de cariño totalmente innecesaria – Gracias a ti también Yuuki – ante la mención de su nombre de pila todos menos su hermano y Takuma abrieron la boca y Hanabusa se levantó de su sillón como si estuviese ofendido – Ahora si me lo permitís – hice una leve reverencia y salí por donde había entrado y me dirigí a sentarme por ahí a pensar

A mitad de camino noté con precisión unos pasos rápidos y frustrados como de un niño encaprichado. Hasta su aura parecía irradiar ese matiz aniñado. Me di vuelta justo para vaporizar pedazos de hielo dirigidos a mi cara. Sonreí.

- ¿Ahora qué Aidou? – dije fastidiado, quería ir y sentarme por ahí a pensar tranquilo

- ¿Y esa confianza con Kaname-sama pequeñajo? – se le veía indignado

- No le tengo confianza, lo trato como a mi superior. No se donde viste confianza, que yo recuerde no le dije ni Kaname ni Kaname-kun, mi memoria a corto plazo no está tan mal que yo sepa, nuestra conversación fue tan formal como la que tienen ustedes con el – hablé con paciencia, tratándolo como si fuese un crío

- ¿Y con Yuuki-sama? – como se equivocó con uno retomó con el otro

- Ella así me lo pidió, que tú seas un noble que sigue tal cual el protocolo francés impuesto no significa que yo lo sea. – respondí con obviedad - ¿Algo más?

- No te pases de listo, es el respeto que se merecen – Hanabusa me fulminó con la mirada, dio media vuelta y se perdió detrás de la puerta de los dormitorios

Segundo encuentro con Hanabusa ganado, en la tercera no le hablaría como Dios manda. Seguramente habría pelea. Me senté a las orillas del lago pensando graciosos planes con los cuales podría ganarle al noble de ojos turquesa. Sin embargo cuando decidí ponerme serio y pensar de que manera iba a contarle a Yuri mis sentimientos confundidos y recién encontrados mis ojos dieron con la espesura del bosque circundante y mantuve la mirada perdida allí por minutos hasta que la desvié hacia el lago y de allí hacia el cielo poblado de nubes y la luna, reina de los vampiros, daba con todo su esplendor enmarcada por sus sirvientes. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a materializarse, definitivamente debía explicarle todo. No confiaba en que ese sentimiento de confusión desapareciera o que su presencia fantasmagórica me siguiese, ese sería un ciclo sin fin…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 3 =D Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, todos son bienvenidos =D Ja ne!


	4. Capítulo 4: Feelings and a Fight

Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto Tomoya y Yuri y la trama por supuesto, no me pertenecen sino a Hino Matsuri.

Una vez más nos reunimos aquí para celebrar... Upps... ¿No era eso? xD Aquí les dejo otro capi más de mi primer fic. Me demoré más de lo que tenía pensado (ya saben que el colegio no es uno de los puntos a favor de una escritora estudiante) y se me alargó un poco más de lo normal, espero que les guste ^-^

* * *

**Espinas y Sangre**

Capítulo 4: Feelings, Confessions and Fights

Todo, absolutamente todo, cobró otro sentido y forma cuando por fin me decidí a encontrar una manera de decirle a Yuri como me sentía y aún sigo sintiendo. No, la vida ni mi manera de ver las cosas cambió. No se me tiñe nada de rosa, todo sigue siendo del mismo color negro. La única diferencia es que dentro de ese mismo negro hay pequeñas motas de luz, como las luciérnagas que alumbran como pueden la penumbra del bosque. Sonreí ante mis divagaciones y cerré los ojos con la única esperanza de que pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta a mi interrogante.

La luz del amanecer chocó contra mi piel, despertándome e hiriendo. Sin embargo una sombra, que no era la del árbol a mi espalda, tapó parcialmente mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada y me di con el rostro cansado de Yuri. La morena tenía unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos verdes que además, por más raro que resulte, habían perdido algo de ese brillo característico. Esbozó una sonrisa y se la devolví tímidamente, la sombrilla negra que tenía era la causante de la sombra.

- Qué descuidado Tomoya-san – me reprochó

- Gracias – me levanté y tomé la sombrilla para levantarla sobre nuestras cabezas, me causaba cierta sensación rara en la boca del estómago - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Pude notar como se ensombreció el semblante de la noble y me arrepentí de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

- No tienes porque responderme. – retomé, evitando mirarla

- No fue lo más agradable – esbozó una sonrisa triste y percibí el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder responderme

- Te dije que no tenías que responderme si no querías – la miré serio

- Tenía que expresarlo, no tengo muchas personas en las que confiar, en realidad nadie. Siento que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y recibir apoyo. – rió suavemente – Que tonto de mi parte. – susurró para sí así que no respondí

Una vez que llegamos a los Dormitorios de la Luna pudimos verificar que no había nadie, todos deberían estar en sus cuartos durmiendo. A los únicos que vimos bajar las escaleras con rostros que denotaban que había dormido poco eran a Shiki y a Rima. No nos miraron y salieron por la puerta, seguramente tendrían una sesión de fotos. Pensé que me caería del sueño si no descansaba un poco así que miré a Yuri a los ojos.

- Hasta más tarde – le sonreí

- S-Si... – parecía distraída, como que su mente vagaba por algún lugar que no era donde estábamos nosotros

Al entrar a mi habitación me despojé de mis ropas y me acerqué a las cortinas para cerrarlas bien. Luego me tiré en la cama y perdí la conciencia…

El sonido del rudo viento que azotaba los vidrios de las ventanas me despertó como una suave canción. Bastante contradictorio pero así lo siento yo. Volví a ponerme el uniforme como un autómata y cerré la puerta tras mí con un sordo ruido.

Nos dirigimos hacia los salones de clase luego de pasar por la multitud de chicas gritonas y las miradas furtivas de Zero y la nueva prefecta que no eran las personas más agradables de planeta considerando que uno es un Ex-humano caza vampiros y la otra solo una caza vampiros.

Las clases fueron o más aburridas de lo habitual o no me interesaron pero sentía que mi conciencia iba y venía como se le daba la gana. Y después, cuando por fin sonó la campana de finalización, todos salimos del salón. Todos con la misma cara de desgano o en caso de Yuuki con cara de aflicción ya que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. Observé de reojo como Yuri acomodaba sus cosas y salía del aula con aire distraído. Todavía no sabía bien que le pasaba, aunque me carcoma la curiosidad no quería incomodarla. Cuando yo mismo estuve cerca de la puerta pude divisar a los hermanos Kuran y a Takuma. Yuuki me sonrió, Takuma movió la mano en señal de saludo y Kaname me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar.

- Yuuki, Takuma, Kaname-sama – incliné la cabeza en señal de saludo y esperé que me dieran el permiso para seguir con mis divagaciones mentales

- Si gustas, puedes llamarme solo Kaname. Si Yuuki confía en ti puedo hacerlo yo también. – dijo en tono tenso el pura sangre, no daba crédito a mis oídos; luego desvié la vista hacia Yuuki que miraba de reojo a su hermano y comprendí que de alguna manera había sido sugerencia de ella. Después mire a Takuma, estoy seguro que de haber podido se hubiese caído de la risa – Ten en cuenta mi sugerencia – luego inclinó la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse

- Nos vemos Tomoya-kun – Yuuki me sonrió de manera infantil y dando brincos alcanzó a su hermano y entrelazó sus dedos con los propios

- Hasta luego Tomoya-san – Takuma se despidió y alcanzó a la parejita dando pasos rápidos

No sabía que pensar, si era una broma de la princesa Kuran no me iba a salir barato. Si Aidou escuchase esto seguramente pensaría lo que fuese que su mente fuese a elucubrar. Si eso me llevara a pegarle un par de golpes no me quejaría, aliviaría un poco la tensión. Parece que mis súplicas se oyeron porque hizo acto de presencia un rubio de ojos turquesas y su primo Kain Akatsuki apoyado en un pilar del pasillo. No creí que pasara tan pronto nuestro próximo encuentro, pero sabía que se nos irían de las manos las cosas. Hanabusa resoplaba frustrado mientras que su acompañante parecía un ente.

- Es el colmo, ¿qué habrás hecho tú para merecerte tal trato? – preguntó para si el noble

- No tengo idea y aunque lo supiera no creo que te interese. Déjame en paz Idol… – dije, decidido a sacarlo de casillas

- No te hagas el listo, eres un irrespetuoso. – empezaba a pasar lo que estaba esperando

- Por lo menos no ando haciéndole preguntas sobre que tipo de sangre tienen a mis fans – sabía que sería el detonador

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que unos fragmentos de hielo pasaron rozando mi cabello y luego se evaporizaron. Mis ojos destellaron en azul como siempre lo hacen cuando utilizo mi poder y el vapor del hielo anterior pasó a su estado líquido y formó un látigo que hirió una de las mejillas de Hanabusa. El contraatacó helando el suelo a mí alrededor y apresando mis pies con ello. Pasó tan rápido que cuando quise esquivarlo en vano caí de bruces al piso. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mi boca y cuando la observé la encontré manchada de sangre.

- Me las vas a pagar Hanabusa

Destruí el hielo a mis pies en pedacitos y las arrojé hacia el con tal fuerza que lo clavaron de las ropas en la pared. Me levanté y me acerqué a el debatiendo las opciones sobre que le haría al rubio para que deje de fastidiar. Escuché unos pasos sordos, rápidos y precisos en la lejanía. O tenía demasiado embotados los sentidos como para percatarme de los vampiros que se acercaban a mí.

Todo el hielo se vaporizó. Y recién en ese momento pude sentir la tenebrosa aura del pura sangre Kaname Kuran. Una mano temblorosa me apartó de Aidou, y cuando divisé quien era… Una nerviosa Yuri. La princesa Kuran se hallaba al lado de su hermano con la rabia y la preocupación debatiéndose en su rostro. Por su parte, Kain ayudaba a su primo a pararse.

No quiero saber quien empezó. – habló fuerte y claro el Presidente del Dormitorio, se acercó a Hanabusa y con un golpe rápido abofeteó su mejilla. Correría la misma suerte. Luego se acercó a mí y pasó exactamente lo mismo – Saben que está prohibido pelear en los territorios de la academia. Vayan a mi despacho luego para recibir su castigo. – En ese momento se notaba lo poderosa que podía ser su voz, miró a Yuuki – Voy a reportarle esto al Director. Acompáñalos a los Dormitorios. – depositó un beso en su frente y se alejó

La hija menor de los Kuran nos acompañó hacia donde debía. La energía que despedía era claramente de enojo y nos mantuvo a todos unos metros detrás de ella. Yuri iba a mi par con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero por más que quisiera no podía reunir la dignidad necesaria como para pasar mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Aidou iba con las manos en puños y su primo Kain con expresión preocupada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Una vez en el despacho de Kaname Kuran, Yuuki por fín dijo algo.

- Yuri-san, Akasuki-sempai. – miró a los aludidos – Por favor, esperen afuera.

Ambos salieron con paso lento y sin querer dejarnos en la habitación. Kain puso una mano en la espalda de Yuri instándola a salir más rápido y sentí como una oleada de un sentimiento que era mezcla de enojo y posesión me invadía y pujaba por salir de una manera u otra. Apreté los puños y miré hacia otro lado, cuando la puerta se cerró aflojé.

Yuuki hizo acto de presencia por segunda vez y me sobresalté.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – preguntó

No sabía que decir, no había un porqué razonable. No tenía excusas, y tampoco tenía perdón. Hanabusa quiso abrir su bocota pero la cerró.

- Pregunté algo y quiero que lo respondan – nunca había visto tan seria a la sangre pura

- Mis disculpas Yuuki. No tengo explicaciones ni excusas. – me incliné para disculparme

Aidou hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la llamé por su nombre de pila y para su mala suerte ella lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa Hanabusa?

- Perdona por la pregunta, Yuuki-sama. ¿Por qué el le puede dar ese trato a usted y a Kaname-sama?

- Porque se lo permití luego de que el compartiese cierta información personal y me dejase ayudarlo como una amiga más que como subordinado.

En eso la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un Kaname Kuran cansado y molesto. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla detrás de el. Apoyo los codos y uso las manos de sostén para su mentón. Por otra parte, su hermana se acercó a el y posó sus finas manos en los hombros de el. Kaname habló con voz precisa y grave.

- Lo que hicieron no tiene excusa, ya saben que pelear está prohibido. – miró a Hanabusa como si no fuera la primera vez que le dijera eso – El Director está de acuerdo conmigo en que los suspenda durante 3 días. Está academia está forjada con las bases de pacifismo entre la raza humana y la raza vampira. Si ni siquiera los nobles pueden actuar como deben entonces como quieren socializar con los humanos. – se paró y dejó aflorar su aura intimidatoria – No voy a ser tan clemente ni misericordioso la próxima vez.

Ambos hicimos una reverencia y pudimos sentir el aura enojada de dos pura sangres. Nos hicieron tambalear y retroceder dos pasos. Cuando esto sucedió una de ellas también lo hizo, la otra permaneció, insistente, amenazándonos silenciosamente.

Nos retiramos, y cuando salimos Yuri dio un paso al frente con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo el pelirrojo Kain antes de que la morocha pueda emitir sonido

- Nada que tenga importancia – contesté antes de que el rubio noble a mi par pueda sacar las cosas a su favor, como era costumbre

Como era de esperar, la respuesta no bastó para saciar la curiosidad y preocupación. Sin embargo, fueron lo bastante prudentes para ponerle fin al asunto y no cuestionar nada más. Primo con primo se internaron en su respectivo cuarto por lo que quedamos Yuri y yo que salimos a tomar aire fresco. Una vez más sentí la diferencia entre estar respirando junto al aura encabritada de un pura sangre y respirar donde el aire pudiese circular. Mi compañera suspiró haciéndose notar y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Como hace un tiempo mencioné, la luz de la luna encuadraba a la perfección sus facciones.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté

- Yo debería hacer esa pregunta… - cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza –

- Me quedé callado, tenía todos los argumentos del universo y yo tenía las de perder.

- No me preguntaste por qué me dije a mi misma "Tonta" al llegar y confesarte sobre mi confianza – comentó confundida

- Te veías cansada. Suficiente con ir a arreglar problemas que no fueron tuyos como para que yo te pregunte algo que no creía necesario – no sabía porque me comentaba eso

- Cierto, no lo es. – sonrió con un deje de tristeza – Gracias por dejarme confiar en ti

- No deberías hacerlo, ¿nunca te enseñaron a no confiar en los extraños?. Casi no me conoces, yo casi no te conozco, ¿por qué habrías de confiar en mí? – la observé

Ella se encogió de hombros y murmuró de forma audible: "No sé, solo siento que tiene que ser de esa manera". No pude contestarle, ni rebatirle, ni pensar racionalmente. Solo se que las palabras brotaron de mi boca como si el filtro que lo impidiese se quebrara. Ahora, luego de pasar por todo eso, siento que parte de mí se arrepiente de haberlo hecho y la otra volvería a hacerlo mil y una veces.

- Me gustas – susurré mirando el piso

- ¿Cómo? – dijo alarmada ella

- Me gustas Yuri, me gustas mucho. – la miré a los ojos y se veía claramente la confusión en ellos

Ella empezó a llorar y casi "me da un ataque" como dicen los humanos. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si era correspondido, si no lo era, si me odiaba, si le alegraba. Todo lo que hice fue caminar hasta ella con paso firme y decidido y la abracé como nunca lo hice con nadie. La estreché contra mí con la intención de fundirme con ella y hacer desaparecer sus preocupaciones, poco me importaba que se deshaga de mi presa y me de vuelta la cara de una bofetada, yo lo habría hecho…

Cuando sentí unos brazos que envolvían mi cintura y se aferraban al saco blanco del uniforme… Imposible describir la sensación de satisfacción que me causó. Sin embargo las lágrimas seguían cayendo copiosamente y no sabía la razón.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero – pronunció la frase entre hipidos

El abrazo se intensificó, sentía como ella se aferraba con más fuerza a mi ropa y me obligaba a estrecharla incluso más de lo que creí posible. Todo encajaba, mi cuerpo con el suyo, el silencio con la noche y sus ojos con los míos. Cada objeto y sensación tenía su respuesta correspondiente.

Así nos quedamos lo que duró esa noche, abrazados. Mirando como la noche se cernía sobre nuestros cuerpos que recuperaban energías y alientos. El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y el cabello de Yuri, que ondeaba con elegancia al son de un vals inaudible. La luna, por su parte, era testigo de un acto de amor sincero como de una catástrofe emocional. Nos observaba cruelmente, como la más despiadada amante. El firmamento de color negro azulado se poblaba de estrellas y nubes juguetonas que iban y venían a su antojo bajo la condición de no tapar la vista de su madre la Luna. Un roce sincero y casto en la comisura de los labios de Yuri fue el premio mayor que se me pudo otorgar.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego de la felicidad máxima, que puede durar tanto tiempo como sea necesario, suele llegar la desgracia… De aquello me di cuenta mucho después de caer en el abismo.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, empieza la parte final... Supongo que quedarán dos capítulos pero es solo una aproximación, en una de esas se me alarga... Dejen reviews no sean tacaños! Quiero saber sus opiniones y si les gusta, si quieren que agregue algo o no... Esto es pura y exclusivamente por entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores (si es que tengo), digan PRESENTE que no muerdo =D Hasta la próxima, Ja ne!


End file.
